


Contract Between Enemies

by BlimeyMate (Wuzui)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzui/pseuds/BlimeyMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence could be heard throughout Hogwarts. Bated breaths from all four Houses, the Dark Lord stood before them at the Head Table as the Boy-Who-Lived stood at the door. What should have happened next never went through since they were suddenly gone...</p>
<p>I do not own Harry Potter nor I do own the characters involved. The plot is purely fanatical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Magic

Silence could be heard throughout Hogwarts. The battles was immediately silenced spare for Bellatrix's cacklings of glee.

Bated breaths from all four Houses, the Dark Lord stood before them at the Head Table as the Boy-Who-Lived stood at the door. Both of their wands raised at each other, spells at their lips.

What should have happened next never went through since they were suddenly gone... Then the shouts broke out.

"What have you done, bastards!" Bellatrix's shout was the loudest, spare for Molly's. "Where did you take the boy!?" Both witches just stares at each other, glares being exchanged as opposing sides began to get into the battle stance. They were stopped by their wands disappearing to the growing pile middle of the room, shocking everyone as there was a small figure above it.

_**Let there be no more fights on my land.** _

Everyone just gapes as the words sounded endlessly in their minds, causing them slight terror as the figure turns golden into petite female that looked truly pissed off.  _ **I shall not tolerate my Heirs fighting against each other, especially when a Prophecy states few possible outcomes!**_ She moves toward to Head Table then stood before everyone, a disgusted sneer could be felt from her as she vanished the Headmaster's chair and created many cots and bleachers in the room with a wave of her hand.  _ **Be glad I spare you this once. Fight once more again and I will eject you from the Grounds, forever. My Wards are not to be messed with.**_ She stood still as her body began to turn into a stone statue that looked like a woman with toga over her as well small laurel around her mussed hair. Bellatrix just sneered at the statue, not believing that such thing could command her to stop as she turns and quickly moves to the wand pile.

But when she reach the pile, she was thrown back into one of the cots, shocking everyone shock as the same voice boomed in their mind again.

_**I warned you, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. This is your final warning before I ban you forever from my Grounds.** _

Everyone just looks around slightly apprehensive then the sides separated into their sides of the wall, Order and their Allies on Gryffindor and Hufflepuff side as Dark Eaters and supporters on Slytherin and Ravenclaw side. Everyone began to heal their wounds, spare for Madame Pomfrey who decided that she would treat both sides with no prejudice and set to work on overtime.

"Sometime, I swear to Hecate that you people get in impossible fix such as now." Was all she said as she checked over Bellatrix who is currently knocked out.

* * *

 

Harry woke up to the ceiling that looked like green marble that looked very new then small threads of red, gold, and silvers streaked out. He blinks his bright eyes, looking slightly confused then he suddenly remembered last moments before he was 'knocked out' for lack of better terms that he was getting ready to cast a spell. Harry quickly got up by rolling backward onto his feet, crouching as he quickly took in the area silently as his glasses was pushed up correctly to give him better view. He silently blessed his Muggle outfits, having taken to dark skinny jeans with rips as well loose shirt that could disguise his scars easily. His converse was run down, but still in dark colors; possibly from blood and/or dirt itself.

However, Harry saw that he was still in Hogwarts when his eyes landed on a familiar statue that is the same as the one in the Great Hall. He frowns then slowly stood up as his hand reaches for his wand, which is gone, but he knew that it wasn't tolerated at all when he's with the statue. "Hogwarts? Did you bring me here?" Harry's soft question roused a Dark Lord, having regain his true face instead of serpentine look while looking in twenties. He remained silent, listening to Harry moving around though he could feel powerful magic suddenly come into the room.

_**Yes, my dear Harry. I had to get you two in here for this Battle has gone far too long.**_ Hogwarts's voice boomed in both of their minds, causing Harry to wince while stepping away as Hogwarts looks like a scolding mother at the moment. The figure had return from the stone statue, though she was more easily identifiable to the Heirs themselves. Harry noted that she still wore her usual outfit, her blonde hair more mussed than before, skin glowing as her eyes was golden orange.  _ **I will not let both of my last Heirs try to kill each other off. The Prophecy never stated that you have to kill! It was just one of the few outcomes, for Merlin's blue balls sake!**_

The Dark Lord and Boy-Who-Lived just flinches at her scolding tone in their minds, thought Tom began to stir. He moved to sitting position, feeling fr his white wand for it to be gone; though he felt that Harry never brought his wand along if he were to visit Hogwarts itself. Hogwarts just turns to face him, her figure being imitating as possible that did put a slight fear in Tom.  _ **As amusing it was to create Horcruxes, it's too dangerous to even create just one! Be glad I managed to put your soul back together, Tom Marvolo Riddle!**_ Tom was taken back, feeling ashamed as if he was a boy being scolded by his mother, which made him very aware of the being, while Harry move to sit in the green settee that has piping hot tea on the side table by it.

_**And you, Harry James Potter, don't even think you can get away with your past as**_ **well!** Harry nearly burnt his throat with that, wincing as Hogwarts looked very pissed. Harry, very wisely, puts his cup of tea down before Hogwarts continued.  _ **I may have let this transgressions slide along for a while now, but as along you two are in my Reach and my Care; you will be forced to get along and learn about each other!**_ Hogwarts just turns her head back and forth at both of her Heirs then hurrmphed, straightening her back out. Tom just sneers at the thought of getting along with Harry as Harry just curls slightly into himself as he remembers her dangerous wrath when she found out about his scars that one day.

It was the day he never want to repeat at all.

"As if we can get along. Potter would rather get it over with and kill me," Tom said as Harry just looks away from that statement, causing the Lord to stare at the boy with narrowed eyes. "What is it, Potter?" He rather viciously spit out the name as Harry just bit his nail as Hogwarts just sigh at Tom's words. She knew it would have to change sooner or later, but it'll be by Harry's actions.

"I never really want to be the 'Savior' to begin with... All I wanted was to be 'Just Harry' and learn magic..." Harry's soft words causing Tom to reel back in shock, his dark red eyes barely covering the emotions up as he was just still and suspicious. "So when you tried to kill me over and over again each year, I knew that I couldn't get out of this 'duty' to the 'Greater Good' and became what they wanted..." Hogwarts just frowns slightly then floats over to Harry, holding out a small stuffed basilisk snake for the emerald-eyed boy. Tom watched on how Harry's eyes grew in shock then took the gift carefully as if he would treasure it forever as the stuffed animal struggled to crawl up his arm, causing the boy to slightly chuckle.

_**It is not your fault that you ended up this way, Harry. Remember, here is where you can be yourself and study any kind of Magic and I will try my best to teach you the Arts that you are best suited for; however hard it is for you to do them wandlessly.**_ Tom just lets his eyes widen just a slight bit at her words, watching Harry wordlessly and wandlessly called his cup of tea over as Harry seem to be lacking focus on the task. The Dark Lord thought of many reasons why, but he could not come to the most possible answer as Hogwarts appears before him, holding out her hand.  _ **Do not hold back your anger here as well. Harry knew what it could do and is prepared for it, though I wish he didn't decide that himself. The boy wants to take on the burnt end of it, but please...**_ Tom listens to her softening voice as Harry just promptly ignored them, flicking the nose of his toy snake and getting a hiss in response, letting out a innocent giggle.  _ **Please, get to know him and his past... You two are so similar sometimes I swore that I could never tell you two apart..**_

"What did you mean by get to know him and his past?" Tom murmured softly as Harry just yawns then pushes his glasses up to rub at his eyes, making the Lord to follow the boy's actions. "I thought he was spoiled by his Muggles relatives and is rather full of himself," Tom added as the sight before him just contradicts that. He swore that when he gets released, he is going hold Severus under a curse then ask him why did he think of that. Hogwarts just sighs softly then pulls back as she turns around as Harry just blinks tiredly at her then yawns again.

_**Not every words by Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore is truth. So I want you two to clean everything that is between you both and start over with a clean state. But first, sleep Harry. I'm sorry to slip in something, but you need to sleep without any dreams.**_ Harry looks affronted then glares at the cup as if he was betrayed by it as Harry slumps deeper into his seat, the stuffed snake finally making home around the neck. Hogwarts just smiles apologetic then waves a hand to transfigure the settee into a bed that could fit five people in it with green silk and golden trim over Harry's body. Tom just blinks, wondering why would Harry need a bed that big as Hogwarts waves a hand, making the bed pushed into the corner as two door appears out of nowhere. She turns to face Tom, who just narrow his eyes dangerously as he stood up to his full height, though he is still secretly cowed by Hogwarts's formidable 5'4 body with straight back and no-nonsense aura around her.

Tom barely managed to control his eyebrow twitch at that moment of realization.

_**The one nearest to the bed is bathroom that is fully equipped with bath and shower stall. You can use the fireplace to Floo Call one person per day so choose wisely as the door right by it is a library and office together. The training room will come out when you need it, though it will be across from the fireplace over here by the windows.**_ Hogwarts said as she pointed out the area then moves to stand before the windows then smiles sadly as she made all the furniture disappeared as Tom was barely starting to think that he would sleep on the couch. Tom just glares at her openly, thanking all gods and goddesses there is that Harry was sleeping at the moment, though he would rather torture the boy with his angry magic.

"And where the bloody hell will I sleep?" Tom's question was filled with venom and disgust at the thought of sharing a bed with Harry, though Hogwarts just crosses her arms as if Tom will do what she want and promptly turns into a stone at that moment. Tom just lets out Parseltongue curses, his angry magic whipping back and forth as Harry barely stirred from his sleep at that.

"Riddle... Just join me already..." Harry's tired words nearly brought Tom's ire onto the teen, but Harry ignored that. "The worst I can do to you while sleeping... Is that I hit you during my nightmares..." Harry yawns at that moment as Tom slowly brought in his control as the ruby eyes took in the tired look in the emerald eyes. "Or scream your eardrums out... Hogwarts once stated that I could beat both Bellatrix and Molly in the screaming contest if I wished so..." Tom just blinks as Harry just smirks then yawns again, snuggling into the pillow even more before falling back into sleep. The Dark Lord just run his hand through his hair in frustration, but to hear that last part from Harry somewhat calmed him enough for him to slip into the bed and settled onto his side of bed as Harry just lays close to the wall. 

"Good-night, Riddle.." 

Tom just turns his head to stare at already-dozing Harry James Potter with shock. Rarely anyone would wished him good-night with no intentions behind it since back in his Hogwarts days, being with Slytherins mean that you have to wary by each intentions behind the words. His red eyes softens a bit at the feeling that he knew as thankful then quickly scowled at the thought then turns on his side facing away from the boy to get some sleep.

Hogwarts, however, could only watch over her Heirs as motherly being but she knew that she could not make up for that lost parental love they could have if weren't for Fate's plans. But she still have her cards in play, some being up her sleeves as she knew that two people that should be dead will come back, one for Fate's plan and other for Harry's sake.  _Let this game play out then. Bring it on, I will not give up on my own Heirs!_


	2. Horcruxes and Revelation

Harry slowly wakes up to the shouting of Dark Lord about his appearance and reasons why as Hogwarts remain as a silent statue. He pushes himself up on the bed, the stuffed snake long disappeared by his 'mother's' magic. He quickly took in Tom's look, who looked more handsomer than yesterday as Tom seemed to be passively cold as his voice continued to rise and rise in tone.

"-did you do to me?" Tom's question left off as Harry just blinks as a small book that has no title appears before him, causing the teen to take it and open the pages. The first page just simply stated 'Horcruxes' by Ferope, Herpo the Foul's sister. Harry quickly scanned over the index, though there was a small glowing page number at the end that he quickly flipped to.

' _... Horcrux are never meant to exist at all cost. It will split the person's soul in half during the process, causing two outcomes. One would be insanity and other would be a living shell that has yet to fall into insanity. To make even more than one Horcrux will continued splitting the soul in half, over and over again until there would be just a slim of that person's soul left..._ ' Harry just gulps slightly as he glances at Tom, who was still glowering at Hogwarts's statue, then clears his throat. This gotten Tom to turn his ire at Harry, who stares back impassively then taps the passage that he was on just now.

"Not that horcrux splits your soul, it will cause you to fall into insanity, Riddle," Harry said as Tom just smirks slightly as if he knew something as Harry just rolled his eyes at him. "Your diary had half of your soul to begin with, so you lived on after the process as a living shell that could either be filled with guilt or fall into insanity." Tom just arches his eyebrows, not having heard that part of the information as Harry just continued on. "But you went even further than what is needed. You moved onto the Gaunt Ring, Slytherin Locket, Hufflepuff Cup, Ravenclaw Diadem, and Nagini. I think there was a seventh one, but I do not know what you used to make you sixth Horcrux." Tom just frowns, something that bothered him as he quickly passed by the loss of Horcruxes since he could alway recreated more. "Your soul, at the time before we apparently came here, was at one of one hundred twenty-eight."

"Not true. Why could I even have that small of my own soul, Potter?" Tom said as he was slightly baffled by the measurement of his soul that he once possessed as Harry just hums, flipping a page to read something then opens his mouth to read out loud.

" _... Having more than one horcruxes will cause major dehumanization, sometime to the point of not having a face at all. With the first Horcrux, the stuble differences could be noted as appearance alternation, cold to certain situation that usually have different response, and the soul will be at risk itself. My brother was suddenly cold to me, looking sickly as well near-insanity could overcome him at any moment after he created the first Horcrux in the history..._ " Harry closes his mouth as Tom just narrows his eyes as Harry's mouth pinched about something, but continued talking. " _... I have never experiment with this subject at all as it is just the collection of the experience from my brother's creation..._

_"The process consist of killing someone, a spell and an item to place the soul in. Sometime it will be gruesome, but other will be just quick and effective. With each Horcruxes, they will have the half of the 'Master Soul', or the maker, and will continued do the same result each time if that person made more than one Horcrux. The effects is unknown, though it will be more advanced versions from the first Horcrux''s effect._

_'But there was just one thing that bothered me throughout the whole book. I had stated that it is possible for animal to be a Horcrux, but I knew that human was different from most animals. We have our own souls, our own feelings and minds. Animal has their own soul, mind, and feelings, but it is all just base survival for the world as we are more evolved in many terms of soul magic. I can only theorize that if it is placed in adult form, that Horcrux will take over the body as the human's soul is already 'set' in their own magic core. The teenagers is the middle ground as they could be possessed or not; but the younger the soul is, the less likely will the Horcrux take over..._

_I already calculated that any human under the age of three years old will never be possessed by Horcrux, but can be possessed by the 'Master Soul' themselves. And vice versa, the 'Master Soul' cannot possess the recent adult human Horcrux for it was already possess by it own splitted off soul; teenagers being a chance to take over or not, depending on the magic core. If it is weak, the Horcrux will win, but if it is strong, Master Soul can access the body through the link-..._ " Harry left off at that, realization exploding in his eyes athen suddenly threw the book at Tom's head.

"You bloody arse!" Harry's scream was full of anger and frustration as Tom just blew up the book before it reaches it target, blazing red eyes calculating and amusement. The Dark Lord never thought that he could create a human Horcrux as the book stated when Harry was just fifteen months old. He had thought that Nagini was his sixth horcrux, but it appears that Harry took that spot before the snake did.

"Why did you even have to create them!" Harry was still shouting, though slightly angry as Hogwarts's magic left the room as if it was  being alerted to something from the room. "It just splits your soul have and over and over again! Why did you have to do that..." Harry said as he slowly breaks down, somehow grieving for Tom's loss as Tom just snarls dangerously. He didn't take kindly to that very much, walking over to Harry with hand on the neck, pushing him down against the bed as Harry just gasps for air. The hand threatened to cut off, but it was still allowing Harry to breathe.

"Don't you even dare think about crying for me, Potter," Tom began as Harry's defiant green eyes strike into the glowing red eyes, magic from both pushing against other as Tom was dominating the battle. "I never have regretted my decision and never will I later on. So shut up, leave my Horcruxes alone, despite that you are mine as well." Tom's possessive words echoes in the room, silence reigning throughout as Harry just screws his lips into a snarl.

"I. Do. Not. Belong. To. You." Harry's harsh words was spat out at Tom, who just smirked in response as he tightens his hand, watching Harry to minorly struggle for air. It went like that until Harry was slightly blue when Tom suddenly released him and stepped back, brushing at his sleeves as if he gotten dust on them. Harry just pants harshly, leaning his chest to one side as he glares at Tom then lets out a soft sigh. 

"Breakfast ready, Potter. The elves here won't let me eat without you," Tom said as he scowls at the thought of being forced to eat with Harry as Harry's face mirrored the exasperation in his mind about the elves. Tom just moves toward to the table, sitting in the chair that faces Harry with a look that says 'Hurry up or I will curse you.' in a small term of dark looks. Harry just snorts, getting up and heading over to the table as he pushes up his large glasses that Hogwarts had placed upon his nose as he took the book into his hand to read. The wards around the food that kept out the mighty Dark Lord vanished just as Harry got settled and Tom began to eat elegantly. His serving was normal-sized; thought when Tom glanced over at Harry's plate, he was surprised by how small it is and Harry haven't eaten any yet.

"What are you looking at, Riddle?" Harry said sharply, not happy that Tom was looking at his serving size as he scoops up a small serving of hash brown on his fork and place it in his mouth. "My breakfast is not yours to concerned with."  Harry said after chewing his first bit.

Tom's eyes snapped to meet with Harry's, both of them staring down as Hogwarts's magic returns back to the room, causing the room to feel warm and bubbly again to Harry as Tom just grimaced at the feeling. He wasn't used to the warm feelings but Harry knew what it means."Riddle, just accept it. You may not be able to love, but you can feel love either way," Harry said as he sets the fork down, full as the plate was nearly half done. Tom jsut glares at Harry, though he was mentally concerned about Harry's diet. He could understand half of the serving size of his would be due to Harry being on the run, but to even eat less...

That wasn't right.

"Maybe you shouldn't concerned with me, Potter, as you should be more concerned about yourself," Tom retorted at Harry just huffs slightly at the thought of Tom being worried over him. "After all, you only have half of the food left to eat. It wouldn't help you at all, doesn't it?" Tom put that question out to test what is his boundaries and Harry's reactions. 

Harry just turns cold and closed off as his response as he starts to stand up, pushing his plate away. "I'm full. What does it matter to you anyway, Riddle?" Harry's answer was sharp and biting, something that wasn't possible of the Boy-Who-Lived as Harry turns around and heads into the bathroom to get ready. The teen just closed the door, placing up magic suppressing and silence wards then he lets out his wild magic. Harry barely managed to control it from destroying anything in the room as he took off his bloody clothes that has been transfigured back from his appearance just now. He was now wearing a ratty blue jeans as well holey shirt that held burn marks and cut from the spells during the battle. He dumped it on the floor, his green eyes vindictive as Hogwarts just sets the clothes on fire for him while he was getting into the bathtub that was already filled up for him.

_Dammit. I don't need anyone to help me... I'll just slow them down and get them hurt by Voldemort, but my friends don't see that._


End file.
